


Another Save for Supergirl

by whats-the-difference (texadian)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena doesn't know yet, Lena is saved again, Mention of Sanvers, Supergirl / Luthor kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/whats-the-difference
Summary: Another night of hero duties means another night saving Lena Luthor. While saving her best friend isn't anything novel, this Tuesday night will not end like any others before.ORLena finally thanks Supergirl for saving her, but it's not what she'd expected. Maybe because Supergirl isn't the one she thinks of first—not yet anyway.





	Another Save for Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by Peter & May Jane from (2002) Spiderman.

Tuesday; 10:20 pm

 

They had a tally going at home now—well Kara’s apartment—but it was all Alex’s doing. 

“I’m guessing that little smile has nothing to do with the late night potsticker run you did after your hero rounds, does it?” Alex asked as Kara floated down through the window. 

Her sister was curled up on  _ her _ couch in  _ her _ apartment with _ her _ food. She wanted to be mad, but she probably owed Alex a hundred refrigerators worth of food since she’d moved out. 

“Well, kind of,” Kara said with a relenting shrug. 

She stepped into her bedroom with the door cracked open to change into her PJs. Less than ten seconds later she reemerged with a matching pastel-blue set and white fuzzy socks. 

“And it’s a fuzzy white socks night too?” Alex looked truly astonished—so much so that the older sister set down the microwave chicken scampi meal and patted the couch next to her. 

Kara didn’t have any words for her sister, just curled up cross legged, rubbing the pant legs of her PJs. 

“So?” Alex asked. 

She was eager for drama. Domesticity with Maggie tended to cut down on the drama in her life. Kara only blushed in return and snatched the microwave meal up before Alex even had a humanly-possible chance to respond. 

“So it’s a tally night then?” 

This news seemed to temporarily mask the disappointment at losing her half finished food. Alex swung over the back of the couch and almost skipped over to the tiny white board near the front door. The tally wasn’t named nor did it reveal its purpose, but Kara looked over at it with a mixture of disbelief and shame. 

“That’s eleven, Kara. Eleven times you’ve saved Lena Luthor since the helicopter attack.”

“And?” 

Kara didn’t mean for her voice to crack. It just did. She shoveled the last few bites into her mouth at once and chewed. 

“You’d think after eleven saves, the woman would feel a little more…. Appreciative.”

Alex grinned with a sly curve to her smile. It made Kara search the couch for something to cling onto.

“Oh, please, Kara. You’re an adult. You do… adult things,” Alex faltered. “Do you?”   
Kara, thank god, didn’t have time to respond when Alex shushed her, not wanting to subject her ears to the answer. 

“Where is Maggie when I need her,” Alex complained to the quiet apartment. “She usually does the teasing thing.”

“Maybe you should go home then,” Kara replied. 

She threw a pillow at Alex, connecting with her shins, before ricocheting away. 

“That was terrible,” Alex laughed. 

“I’m sorry. Maybe I am a tad distracted,” Kara replied. 

She got up and scurried to the kitchen to throw away the empty container. 

“Please tell me you have enough focus when you’re flying to not think about—”

Alex was cut off by another pillow, this one connecting dead centre on her face. It caused her to take a step back. She shook her head. 

“Okay, okay.” 

Alex kicked the pillows out of the way to get to the door, then opened the lock. 

“Look, Kara,” she said, holding the door open just enough for her head to stay inside. “If it were me being seduced by a superhero, I’d like to know it was my best friend as soon as possible.”

“But what if—”

“If there’s anything I’ve learned from my relationship with Maggie it’s that the games are fun at first, but people get hurt if you’re not careful, and not everyone is as lucky as us.”

Kara let her chin fall to her collarbone, watching as her Supergirl curls blocked Alex from view. 

“I understand,” she called over to her sister like a child who’d accepted defeat from their parents. 

“Good.”

The door closed. 

“Great.”

 

Tuesday; 9:56 pm

 

It was her truly her luck to get stuck in another hostage situation. They were becoming a monthly ritual for Lena these days. Thankfully, the intruders were not after her—maybe her money—but not because she was a Luthor. 

“Jewelry to the centre of the room,” one of the masked men said through his voice scrambler. 

Lena unhooked her necklace and slid it across the dark marble just inches from the masked man’s feet. Lena tried to hide her smile when she started imagining what the man’s real voice sounded like. Maybe it was high pitched or nasally. Images of her brother’s primary school bully—ripped jeans, dark shades, and the highest pitched voice she’d ever heard from a twelve year-old—entered Lena’s head. 

“The earrings too,” he barked again. 

Lena’s hand rose to unhook them, noticing that they weren’t her usual crisp and stunning earrings, but little turquoise studs Kara had bought her on a whim. Lena didn’t want to give them up, but the man’s eyes were trained on her waiting. 

Carefully, Lena placed them in front of her heels where her legs were tucked to one side so she could sit comfortably—as comfortable as one could sit on a cold marble floor.

The intruders were too fancy for front doors and had entered the Children’s hospital fundraiser through the top floor of the new hospital wing, barricading all the doors. Gusts of wind ten stories up blew a sharp whistle in Lena’s ears where she sat not five feet from a pile of shattered glass. 

“Kick them over,” the man ordered. 

Lena nudged them forward with her foot slowly, when the man raised a handgun and clicked the safety off.

“Now,” he barked. “No funny—”

“Those really aren’t your colour,” a familiar voice called out from behind Lena.

The man’s eyes shifted from Lena to the figure behind her.

“Supergirl,” she whispered. 

She turned to see the hero shoot her a quick smile, before flying over and taking the gunman down with one hit. He dropped to the ground clutching his chest where Supergirl’s arm had clotheslined him. 

In the chaos of the other gunmen rushing over, Lena snatched the earrings up from where they lay a foot away from her and clipped them back into her ears. When she looked back up, Lena noticed the reflection of light off the broken glass behind her, then the rush of cops as eight entered the room. A few hurried over to two injured attendants, while the other four found Supergirl in the corner where she single handedly continued to restrain the gunmen like holding a feather in the wind.

With Supergirl’s hands full, Lena stood and made her way toward another exit. She knew there’d be press waiting below and wanted to get a statement in before any of the hoity toity old guys had a say. Her heels clicked to a stop, before she grabbed the stair exit with her debris coated hands. 

“It’s a long walk down in heels,” she heard Supergirl say from behind her. 

“I’ve done much more than walk down a few sets of stairs in heels,” she said, smirking. 

Supergirl’s smile grew. “Touché,” she said walking over to the window. 

“Still, I’m on way down, I could give you a lift. I saw the balding man in the hideous green jacket make a run for it when the cops showed up.”

Lena chuckled, biting her lip. It continued to surprise her when the two of them were so in sync. It was like the Superhero knew the true her and not just the Lena Luthor the press showed or the Luthor that always needed saving. She walked over to the blonde in blue and red and stepped into her personal space. 

“Is that a yes?” The girl cocked her head. 

She held her hand out and lifted her feet off the floor to float just outside the window. 

“From what I remember, flying with me was not nearly as terrifying as planes and helicopters.”

“I’m not scared, Supergirl,” Lena said, drawing the words out slowly. 

She noticed how the hero seemed to croon while still in flight. Lena placed both hands on Supergirl’s shoulders, but didn’t let Supergirl lift her just yet. With Supergirl’s allowance, she pushed her strong shoulders down until they were level—lost blue eyes on a sky blue backdrop. 

“Lena,” the woman said in front of her. 

Lost in her voice was the righteous hero voice, replaced by a voice similar to the nervous one within Lena. 

“I think this is long overdue,” Lena said, trying to keep her own voice steady. 

“Eleven times.” The woman gulped, but didn’t glance away. 

Lena considered the number for a few seconds—the few seconds it took for the L-Corp CEO to close the distance between herself and National City’s superhero. The seconds that felt ten times shorter than the kiss she was currently sharing with the most notable citizen of Earth since Superman. And though it wasn’t anything like she’d expected, it wasn’t because her bare arms were too chilly for comfort, or that the arms gripping her waist hovered over a ten-story drop to the ground, or even the tiny bit of dirt that was sealed between their lips. 

It felt like nothing she’d expected, because sure, she wasn’t kissing a stranger, but in all intents and purposes, Supergirl was an icon, not a friend. They bickered and flirted and saved each other’s asses on more than one occasion, but they weren’t close. And as exciting and thrilling the feeling was, it wasn’t warm. Warm belonged to a friend. A friend she really wanted to see right then and there. 

As she opened her eyes and pulled away from Supergirl, the woman wouldn’t meet her eyes. She looked past Lena at the cops filing out, then began to lift Lena through the broken glass and slowly to the ground. The hero’s focus was on everything but her. Was she embarrassed to have actually kissed a Luthor? Was she feeling the same thing? Or was she just regretting it all together?

Lena doubted the last option. Not because she was that confident in her skills, but that beyond the doubt, the kiss had been rather enjoyable. Enjoyable like making out with a stranger, drunk at a party with the thrill of no tomorrows. Except Lena was sober for once and the thrill of it came from being with the woman herself. It hadn’t been her imagination. The woman had kissed back—kissed back hard and rushed like she was running out of time.

“I’d suggest staying away from any place in this city at this point,” Supergirl joked when they reached the ground. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Lena smiled. 

She reached up and rubbed the deep purple lipstick from Supergirl’s lips, then laughed softly at the absurdity of the moment.

“All good,” she replied, lowering her hand from her face. 

It’d been so easy to touch the superhero just ten stories up, but now it felt forbidden. 

“Green jacket only has one more floor to go,” Supergirl warned, undoubtedly following the man with her eyes through the building’s walls. 

“I should go then,” Lena breathed out.

The pull inside her to stay was only overcome by the thought of seeing her best friend and not the want to get to the press first. Lena pretended however, that it was her sole goal and stepped away from Supergirl with a single wave. 

“Ms. Luthor,” she heard the press say as they noticed her walking over.

There was a loud rush from behind her which caused her to pause for a beat, before she looked up and put on her press-smile. 

“Ms. Luthor, was that Supergirl?”/ “Ms. Luthor, are you and Supergirl close?” two press members asked over top of each other. 

“Supergirl was here once again to save all of us. Despite our frequent run ins, Supergirl and I are professional allies and hopefully always will be.”

 

Tuesday; 10:30 pm

 

Kara barely had a second microwave meal cracked open, when she heard an impatient knock at her door. 

“Alex,” she groaned, sustaining the last syllable of her sister’s name.

She held the sound, stomping her feet over to the door, until she swung it open and saw the woman on the other side. 

“Not Alex,” Lena said in reply, holding her red coat in front of her. 

It was slung over both arms, so Kara stepped back and motioned for her to come in. 

“Late dinner?” Lena asked, pointing to the frozen chicken in Kara’s hand. 

“I was out.”

“You were out?”

“Yes, I do that sometimes,” Kara said, stumbling over her words. 

Lena smiled long enough for Kara’s blush to fade and return to a smile. 

“So…” Kara began. 

“I’d offer food, but I’m afraid I’m just down to frozen dinners now.”

Lena lowered the meal Kara had been waving around and shook her head. 

“Don’t worry, Kara. I ate two hours ago.”

“Right. Because it’s late.”

Her friend set the frozen block on the centre island and swung around to the other side of the counter, elbows resting against the surface. Kara was always a little jumpy, but tonight she seemed a little more off than usual. 

“Big plans you had earlier?” Lena asked. 

She felt silly the moment the words left her lips.  _ Big plans? _

“No.” Kara shook her head. 

“A date?” 

Lena pictured herself digging her hole deeper and deeper.

Kara shook her head again and Lena’s smile widened out, reaching the pink blush on her cheeks. 

“It’s funny,” Kara began after a pause. “I just got home and was getting all settled in for the night…”

She trailed off when Lena’s eyes tracked up and down her PJs set. 

“You were just settling in?” Lena continued for her. 

“Yes,” Kara continued, “I was settling in for the night and Alex was here.” She pointed to the door.

“Of course she was. You did think I was her.”

Kara seemed to recall the incident and blushed once more. Those red cheeks were going to be the death of Lena before she’d even held Kara’s hand again.

“Anyway, Alex suggested during my eating binge that I should talk to you and lo and behold, here you are.”

Kara breathed and nodded her head like she was okay with the words that had been said and looked up for a response. 

“Why did you need to talk to me?” Lena asked, flattered. 

It was still taking time to get used to having a bestfriend that considered her a bestfriend in return. 

“I…” 

Kara clearly didn’t think that far ahead. Instead of answering, she stood up straight from her slouch over the counter and paced the living room. 

“Kara?” Lena asked, walking over to the couch and letting her fingers rest against the back cushion. Her nails scraped against the material slowly, before being drawn to the arch below her chin. 

“She… She warned me that games were fun, but someone could get hurt and I wanted to make sure that didn’t happen to us.”

“Games? What games?”

Lena stood up and crossed her arms in front of her dress. It was the same dress she’d worn to the fundraiser. She clearly hadn’t gone home or even over to her office.  

“The fun ones, you know?” Kara looked up at her through long tendrils of hair. 

In her heels with Kara still slouching, Lena appeared taller than the woman. But somehow, the nervous glances and unclear words were breaking Lena down, piece by piece. She gripped her forearms harder like the force would keep her together. 

“I’m not following,” Lena replied. 

Kara scrambled to stand up straight at the look of hurt in Lena’s eyes. 

“Not mean games. Not pranks or jokes. No, no!” 

Kara walked over to Lena in an instant. She reached out like she was going to caress Lena’s chin, but her hand froze in mid-air, before lowering back to Kara’s side. 

“You know,” she said slowly. “The looks and stuff?”

Suddenly, the meaning behind the nervousness and wordplay was dawning on Lena. She nodded, holding her bottom lip with her front teeth. 

“The eyefucking. Yeah…” Lena muttered. 

The pink colour drained from Kara’s face before it made a complete 360 and went beet red. 

“Umm.” Kara adjusted her glasses and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears. “That and other stuff.”

Lena tongued the side of her mouth, trying to hide the sly smile that had just manifested at the sight of Kara’s embarrassment.

“Kara,” Lena said when her friend wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Was tonight all because you wanted to ask me out?”

Kara’s brows furrowed, before she they rose up like the most brilliant idea had just struck her. 

“I hadn’t really gotten that far, but in short. Yes. And yes. ”

“Yes, you want to go out with me?” Lena asked, to clarify. 

Kara looked down to her hand that was also resting on the back of the couch and let it crawl over to Lena’s like a timid spider. 

“For a start,” Kara began. 

She took an exaggerated breath and nodded to herself before looking up to meet Lena’s eyes. 

“I want this,” Kara said, motioning between them. “I know I do.”

Lena chuckled. “I do too, if you were curious.”

Kara shook her head smiling. 

“I was more talking—”

“—to yourself. Yes, i got that,” Lena laughed.

“Would I just be able to kiss you now so I won’t talk anymore?” Kara asked. 

“Well, talking with you is one of my favourite things, Kara. But for you, anything.”

“Great,” she said, before stepping into Lena’s space and reaching over to hold onto Lena’s waist. 

She pulled the woman flush with her, before dipping down and nipping at Lena’s lips. For a painstaking ten seconds, Kara bounced in and out with light contact. Then, when she couldn’t take the teasing anymore, Lena took Kara’s chin with her long fingers and held her face steady against her lips. 

There was no wind gusting by to hide the moans and lapping of clumsy lips against lips and lips against skin and skin against throaty sighs. Everytime Lena thought Kara would draw back, she shifted her hold on the woman and changed angles. She was strong and built—Lena’s felt it through Kara’s pajamas. Her fingers made contact with the skin peeking out from under her PJ top and the touch made Lena flinch, not Kara. The button ups and sweaters hid the woman’s toned muscles very well. 

“Kara,” Lena said, breaking away from her  _ friend  _ for a moment. 

Kara backed up, still holding onto Lena like she’d float away without the touch. Her eyes were watery and filled with something Lena couldn’t place. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

Kara nodded, smiling through the tidal wave of emotion overtaking her whole face. 

“I’m just, happy.”

“Me too,” Lena replied, introspectively.

“I just felt more than I thought I would,” Kara admitted.

“I think that’s good,” Lena replied, taking Kara’s face in her hands. 

Kara leaned into the touch and nodded. They stood there in comfortable silence until Lena felt the cramps in her feet making themselves known again. It had truly been a long day. Longer than most. Longer than the days she’d come into the office at 5:30 and leave after midnight. 

“I’m going to go, because I know if I don’t leave now, I won’t want to,” Lena said, lowering her hands from Kara’s face. 

Through a hoarse voice, Kara replied, “That’s probably best. I also have work tomorrow.”

Lena found her jacket, discarded earlier on the counter, and walked away at a painstakingly slow pace. The clicks of her heels between steps seemed to slow the closer she got to the door. 

“Let your sister know how glad I am that she suggested we talk, Kara.”

Kara nodded, face scrunched up with a small smile playing at her lips. She hesitated back at the couch, before striding over to the front where Lena stood with her hand on the door knob. 

“I—” Kara began. 

She let a finger linger on Lena’s chin, before deciding that if she wasn’t going to see her  _ best friend  _ until the next day, she needed another kiss to hold her over. 

“I wanted one more,” she said, when she leaned back. 

Lena licked her bottom lip and looked up to the gods she was pretty sure she didn’t believe in, wondering how she’d fallen so hard for the queen of all things adorable.

“Now, you may go,” Kara continued, opening the door for Lena. 

She helped her into her red coat, letting the thick material shift on her shoulders, before hugging her goodbye. 

“I’ll call you,” Lena heard Kara shout down the hall as she made her way to the elevator. 

Lena chuckled again, holding an arm in the air with a thumbs up. It wasn’t until the apartment door closed and the elevator dinged at her floor, that Lena’s fingers came up to rest on her own lips. She stepped in, absentmindedly hitting floor 1, before running her thumb against the bottom one. 

“Huh,” she muttered, removing her hand and pursing them together. “How peculiar.”


End file.
